


A Game between You and I

by Giulietta



Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Humor, Being Lost, Demons, Fear of Discovery, Friendship, Games, Gen, Guilt, Gunshot Wounds, Innocence, Lies, Minor Injuries, Nonverbal Communication, Questions, Rules, Russian Roulette, Self-Worth Issues, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Talking, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Angel Dust is inexplicably bored. Too bad he can't play poker coz he's got no cash...It's been a while since Angel Dust played with Charlie, but the princess of Hell was too curious for her own good. Too bad he can't say NO to these type of people. Actually, even if he doesn't play with her, he somehow participates in the game.If that's what people call a game.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Charlie Magne & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544917
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> I like to believe Angel knows Charlie and Vaggie better than most.
> 
> Something in the lines of... Those three already making some sort of pattern which the other three newbies don't get.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Charlie doing their thing, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie treats death very lightly.
> 
> Angel is regaining his sense of guilt. (Charlie's like his adopted baby sister.)

"I'm bored, Charlie~" Legs crossed with a TV remote on hand, Angel Dust decides today is a slow day for the Hotel. Nothing's happening in here and he's itching to do something. Charlie says today is a **Sunday** (Human time) so everyone deserves to have a break. That sweet kid, too dumb to realize the activities of hers is his break from all the stress induced orders from his superiors and his damn manager. It's not like he hates his job, but it's work. Had he never met Charlie, every day of the week is a working day. The best days would be him sneaking out to meet up with Cherri or fucking some guys to get extra cash or drugs. The typical stuff.

"You're cheating." Husk growled at the smiling radio host. Niffty is pouting, placing down her cards as the two males argue on the _winnings_.

"I believe this would be _beginner's luck_ , my friend." Alastor's smile stretched even wider as the feline's wings raised slightly. Husk may not know it, but his tail is slapping back and forth between the chair's legs.

"Beginner's luck my ass!" Husk pointed at the redhead's hands while Angel's too distracted with the vibrant feathery tail. "This is poker! Everyone knows poker, you lil' piece of shit!"

"What do you want to do?" Charlie hummed, having Vaggie's head on her lap, and sat on one of the couches.

"I dunno. Something." Angel switched the channel before looking at the hotel owner. The blonde's eyes are closed, content on combing her lover's hair. _Too wholesome._

"Something that requires minimum work." Angel kinda sore from the last scenes for some dumb movie yesterday. What's worse is that Valentino almost caught him from getting out of his room. Thank god there are newbies coming over or he'd miss the buffet prepared by Niffty. He could try joining the trio playing poker but he didn't bring any cash and Charlie ain't gonna loan without Vaggie's permission.

"What do you have on you right now?" Charlie wondered, combing the strands of Vaggie's hair. The albino's probably off to lala land. He did see her stay up all night reading about **homosexuality and Christianity**.

"Hmm..." Angel placed the remote down and stood up to release his arms. Searching through his clothes as well, the spider demon answers. "A pack of condoms, lube, blue raspberry bubblegum, and a gun with five bullets."

"That's it! I know what game we'll play." Charlie chirped, smiling as if she already won.

"Great." Angel turned off the TV and looked back at his stuff, thinking what exactly Charlie wants to play with his stuff. He picks the pack of condoms, hoping no one saw the fluffy handcuffs that accidentally fell off his pocket. He immediately snatched it and stuffed it down his pocket, hoping she didn't notice either.

"Ready?" Charlie didn't notice, too busy scratching Vaggie's scalp.

"Yep." Angel walked towards the couch where Charlie and Vaggie sat. "Here."

"Hm?" Charlie blinked when she received the condoms, looking back at Angel with those innocent eyes. "Oh Angel."

"I meant the gun, silly~" Charlie smiles as Angel double back to see whether she is joking. Charlie's free hand are outstretched, a smile of confidence and amusement. "A gun with five bullets is the perfect game for **Russian roulette** , don't you agree?"

"You sure?" Angel held his gun, a revolver he picked up somewhere in the studio, close to his chest. He looked into her eyes, not seeing a single ounce of humor or insanity. 'This is Charlie and her weird fascination to human games, ain't it?'

"It's a game... Isn't it?" Charlie tilts her head with _those_ puppy eyes.

"But it's a..." Angel looks back at Vaggie who continues to snooze on the woman's lap. Fuck. He usually gets a kick on explaining human stuff to Charlie, but this is not a very good human game. "The game will hurt us. Ya know, with the five bullets in six chambers? It's a game of chance."

"Are the bullets divine?" Charlie inquired and Angel looks back at his gun. No. No it isn't but getting hit by this bad boy is gonna hurt like falling down hell. Charlie ended, slowly moving Vaggie off her lap. "Then it's fine if we play the game! The one who loses gain pain while the winner receives none."

"Yeah hehe.. ~~Fuck.~~ " Angel never played Russian roulette before so he's all up for it. What pulls him back from playing the game is because he's playing it with cinnamon roll Charlotte Magne. She's like the most angelic (and naggy) demon he's met. "Just you and me huh?"

"Looks that way." Charlie hummed, grabbing the offered gun. She stood up, walking towards the other room. She looks behind her shoulder, offering a wide smile. "Come on!"

"Hold your tits. I just got here." Angel gave a tiny smile of his own, looking back at the sleeping albino before following the eager demon.

* * *

"So.." Charlie stopped as they entered the other room adjoining the lobby, the same room that Niffty recently cleaned from radioactive substances. _At least someone would come in if one of them gets shot._ Charlie waved the gun like a toy.

"Point the barrel on your head, pull the trigger and hope you don't get the bullet." Angel watched Charlie place the barrel on her temple.

"Woah. Hold on a minute." Angel immediately walked towards the blonde and snatched it, taking all _but one bullet_ out. "Let's start with one bullet k? Ten rounds."

"What if none of us lose?" Charlie furrowed her eyebrows. Angel gave a shaky laugh, preferring he lose first than Charlie. He's gotten shot plenty of times, experienced things that could have killed a normal person. No one dies here... Except if you get eaten or other exceptions.

"We play another game." Angel smiles back, offering back the revolver. He hopes Charlie doesn't shoot herself. He can't imagine the girl shooting herself. Charlie ain't the type to do that. She's too... innocent. It leaves a sour taste in his mouth and the fact Vaggie will kill him if she wakes out.

"Sounds awesome. You and I. Game of Chance. Let's begin~" Charlie rotates the cylinder, seeing it clockwise, and raised it to her temple. She closed one eye, finger on the trigger.

*Click.

"Your turn~" Charlie offered the gun and Angel took it. Charlie watched Angel ready the gun like a pro, cocking the gun and pulling the trigger. "How about we add one more bullet?"

*Click.

"Let's take it easy, babe. We don't want to dirty this place or Niff would have our heads." Angel gives it back to Charlie, making the tiny demon's obsession to cleanliness a joke. ~~He wonders how long will it take for Vaggie to wake up or anyone to tell them off.~~ Isn't anyone curious of their absence? _Anyone?_ "You held a gun before?"

*Click.

"Dad taught me." Charlie gives the gun, fond of her dad ~~yet the same devil who threatened anyone who dares help her~~. "He taught me everything I need to know about it before he forbade me to ever using it. That's why I have my trident as a primary weapon."

"That sucks." Angel grimaced. Had Charlie ended on the gun ban, Lucifer would sound like a pretty decent dad. Listening to the whole phrase left a sour taste on his mouth. **A trident isn't an effective weapon.** In fact, Charlie's trident with the apple looks more like a joke than anything.

*Click.

"I don't think so." Charlie caught the gun Angel tossed at her, standing several feet away from him in case things get bloody. "My family is known for either a crimson apple or a snake. I like apples more than snakes, but I've never heard of an apple gun before."

*Click!

"Tell you what... After I shoot myself, I'll add a bullet." Angel decided. Since they're nearing the end of the game, might as well make things interesting.

"Ok." Charlie agreed, eager to raise the stakes. Angel got the gun.

*Click!

"I'm putting the bullet." Angel slipped a bullet inside the chamber, offering the gun back to Charlie.

"Ready." Charlie without hesitation, placed it on her head. With _that_ smile, Charlie closed her eyes ~~and she looked so content~~.

"H-hey!" Angel felt something coil in him. He actually took a step forward and raised his hand.

*Click.

" **What are you two doing there?!** " Alastor called out from the lobby and both demons stopped moving.

"Nothing bad~!" Charlie yelled back and opted to close the door, not noticing the inner turmoil from the spider.

"I think the coast is clear..." She looks back at Angel, offering the gun to him. "How about adding one bullet every turn? That way, one of us has a higher chance of losing!"

"Fine but we shoot our hand instead." Angel can't believe himself saying this. He ain't a pussy and he already knows no one can die from this game (ordinary bullets whatnot) so why the fuck did he lower the risk of the game? Inserting another bullet, he pointed it at the back of his hand. 'What am I worrying about, anyways? I should be worrying about myself!'

*Click

'Charlie's a lucky girl. She'll make it through...' Angel loaded another bullet. There are now four bullets here. After this, he'll load the gun and he has around 83% or something chance of having his hand blown to smithereens. At least Charlie only has... Less than 80% chance of getting hurt! However, a part of him says Charlie will do whatever it takes to win. ~~Whatever winning means.~~

"♪~" Charlie hums, staring at her hand as she pressed the gun on the palm of her hand. _No hesitation._

*Click.

"This is gonna suck." Angel groaned, but he saw this coming. When it comes to RPG survival games among him, Charlie and Vaggie, Charlie manages to drag their corpses to the finish line or end the game at least. Other than that, Charlie sucks. That's why Vaggie always elects Charlie to be the banker in their game of Monopoly.

"Maybe you'll get lucky?" Charlie tells with that meager hope of hers, slightly fidgeting.

"I'm always lucky." Loading his gun, Angel wondered what would happen if he did lose. _Would Val notice if one of his hands have a bandage? Would he get punished ~~or get a treat~~?_ He knows Charlie will patch him up, but the rest? Eh. _Maybe shout at him for causing a mess?_

'That's just like Vaggie.' Angel let a huff of air, deciding to point it at his head instead. If he got shot on the head, Val can still use his body for who-knows-what. _No loss._ He closed his eyes. Something tells him this is it. 'I could use a break.'

*Bang!

Ouch. He lost. _Knew it._ Why isn't he blacking out? No stumble even-? He opened his eyes when he couldn't drop the gun, staring at Charlie inches away from him.

"T-that isn't your hand, silly~" Charlie spoke, but Angel's eyes trailed towards her shaking left arm. _Charlie somehow got the bullet?_ Blood slowly trailed down from the same arm too, getting absorbed by the black cuff.

"..." Everything was a blur. _He doesn't get it._ Angel immediately looked back at Charlie, speaking as if he's the one who got hurt. _Charlie knows no one can die from this game so...?_ She lowered the gun, grabbing Angel's other hand and slowly removing her hand from the barrel.

"This is." Both of Charlie's hands are shaking. Blood is dripping on the floor. Angel stared at the cheerful blonde, not sure what to feel. Angry because she interfered? Relief he didn't get fucked by a gun? _HA!_ Worried since the bullet is embedded on Charlie's hand? _He ain't sure._ Charlie pressed the gun on his hand. "Now let's do this again."

"Three." _Charlie really likes following the rules huh._ "Two."

"One." Tranquil and ignorant of the noise outside, Charlie and Angel stared at the spider's hand.

Angel pulled the trigger.

*Click.

"See? We both... Technically won!" Charlie looked up at him with inappropriate joy. "That's why you should follow the rules of the game, especially your own."

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' That's when Angel finally got the balls to act, especially when he heard the voice of a certain angry lady.

"?!" Charlie's eyes widen when Angel used the same hand holding the gun to grab her left hand, yelping when she got tugged forward. "Angel?"

"Play cool." Kicking a rug to cover the blood (Niffty can clean that later), Angel should've known better than to let Charlie play with him. At least he ain't lying when someone asks if he played Russian Roulette. _Charlie would get along with Molly pretty well._ 'Now time to patch 'er up.'

* * *

"Fuck me." Angel commented, barely making out of the lobby when they get spotted by a certain _Vaggie_. He recalled seeing a medkit in the kitchen so if he brings Charlie there. Charlie can patch her wounds with healing gel and no one would know better.

"Uh oh." Charlie softly voiced out, left hand gripped tightly by Angel who hid the hand behind his back.

"What was that sound back there?" Vaggie's ribbon turned into horns, her gaze narrowing and the area around them slowly darkened.

"Morning, babe." Angel tried to act cool, hiding Charlie's hand and the bloody gun. The smell of Charlie's blood is pretty weird. Charlie said it has something to do with her mom's side or maybe dad since Angel blood has a nice aroma to it. 'Fuck. I'm slowly thinking like Al. Avert! Avert! This woman is ready to go batshit crazy! Come on, Ange. Think!'

"We popped a condom balloon!" Charlie stole the first thing in his mind, waving her right hand from behind as if that would give additional reassurance. "It went bang! And now we have to carry the corpse to the kitchen! You can't stop us Vaggie! WE HAVE TO SAVE OUR PRECONCEIVED CHILD!"

" **Life or death**." Angel emphasized, realizing how terrible the excuse sounded from Charlie's lips. 'Great. Now everyone's staring at them. It ain't that weird right?'

"What?" Vaggie took a step back, returning back to normal and staring at the two.

"I know!" Angel knows excuse is terrible, but he has to play along. Angel and Charlie are both walking closer to the kitchen, facing the suspicious group to hide the bloody hand and gun. Angel let off a flying kiss before Charlie hauls him with her adrenaline speed. "BRB. Love you guys~!"

*Bam!

"Lock it!" Charlie urged, running towards the kitchen cabinet as Angel pressed his body against the door. It'll take Vaggie several seconds to figure out the BS. Since she doesn't trust those three, Vaggie would also pretend nothing's wrong. 'Additional seconds for us.'

"Got it, sugar?" Angel joked, finally smelling the scent in a closed space. _A sweet scent._ He removed himself from the door, already placing all the locks on place to search for that spray. He recalled Niffty keeping something like that in the cabinet.

"Wait." Charlie mumbled as she plucked a bullet with her teeth, grabbing a cotton bud with a forcep. "Almost there."

"Nice." Angel found the spray on the upper cabinet. _Niffty. How the hell did she reach this?_ He sprayed it around with his extra pair of arms while he washed his bloody gun and hand in the sink.

*Knock! knock! knock!

" **Don't come in!** " Charlie spat the bullet into the sink, standing precariously on a chair as she cleaned and pressed the soaked cotton on her hand. Charlie removed it, muttering under her breath. "I have a scar?"

"I'm more surprised **it** got stuck in your hand." Angel removed a bullet from his gun and stared at it carefully. **Uh-oh.** He forgot he got the gun from his colleague. An experimental thing. Angel darted his eyes, grabbing a pair of gloves with one hand and tossing it towards Charlie. "Wear this. We'll figure it out later."

"Ok." Charlie got slapped with the pair of gloves, causing Angel to laugh. Charlie jumped down from the chair, dropping the forceps on the table to wear the gloves.

" **At least grab me the chilled beer in the fridge!** " Husk called out.

" **We're trying to save a life-Oh!** It's Husk." Angel perked at the male's voice, looking at Charlie. "Can we let him in, pwetty pwease?"

"I guess. Condom?" Charlie raised her gloved hand towards Angel.

"Thanks, Char." Angel tossed a pack of his condoms and called out. " **You can fuck the door, Husky!** "

"What? No!" But Husk did break the locks pretty quickly. _Who knew his claws can slip through and destroy the metal?_ Husk squinted at them. It must be a sight to behold with a face as funny as that.

"Heya, hunk. How's the game?" Angel leaned his arm on the table. In his peripheral sight, he can see Charlie repair the condom she broke recently. With the forceps on the table and Charlie wearing them gloves, one might really think they're playing surgery.

"Fine." Husk walked towards the fridge, stealing a glance and raising an eyebrow. "A gun?"

"Uhh.." Angel looked at the gun in his hand and kept it in his pocket. "Roleplay. Wanna join~?"

"No thanks." Husk walked out, carrying a pack of drinks.

"Your loss!" Angel called out, secretly glad he didn't accept. Watching the feline move away, he looks back at Charlie who's returned to staring down at her hand. "Okay?"

"It's numb." Charlie commented, moving her fingers. A cackle of flames at the tip of her fingertips before Charlie giggled. "Tingly."

"My bad." Angel looked away, pushing the sense of guilt down. _This isn't the first time they got in trouble. Why should this be any different?_ Charlie knew the consequences so he isn't the bad guy here. 'Then why do I feel terrible?'

"No biggie!" Charlie looked up at Angel, eyes sparkling with renewed interest. "What game shall we play this time?"

"..." Angel kept his arms. _He'll stay low on the dangerous games with Charlie for now. ~~Research it thoroughly before agreeing.~~ _Angel cracked a grin. "Forget about it. Let's go play with Fat Nuggets."

"Okay!" Charlie beamed and Angel walked ahead, having an innocent princess right behind him. Back in the lobby, Angel would have kissed Husk for actually saving their asses ( _The bartender asked Vaggie to substitute him as he take a break._ ) but decided not to. Alastor has a great sense of smell and if the guy fought Lucifer ~~as the rumors say~~ then Al would know the scent on him.

"How's the baby?" Niffty looked up from her cards with that tiny smile of hers.

"Aborted." Angel waved his hand casually, watching Charlie walk up the stairs. "We'll be in my room. Fat Nuggets is best baby."

"Good luck Vaggie!" Charlie called out, climbing up the stairs. She then removed her gloves, staring at her star-shaped scar. "..."

**[W̶̨͓͇̦̋i̴̧̧̗̻̳͈̊͂̄͋̽ļ̶̹̏̾l̷͙͕̱͛̅̚ ̴̧̲̥̯̬̼̎͑͋H̴̱̦̽͝ͅů̶̢̙̘͙̫̪͋͛͆͊̎̒ͅm̵̫̼͎̫̫̟̋͐̋͂̊ḁ̷͕͕͇͖̂n̵̢̥̘͗̿͊͑͌̆̃i̷͍̞̖̟̥̬͒ͅt̷̟̤̗͇̚͜y̴̛͇̚ ̵̨͙̏̒͋ṛ̵͚̣̱̘͎̓ī̷͎̗̱̗̪͉v̷̥̹̭͍̹̙̊a̵̳͐l̵̢̨̗̭͒ ̷͍͉͎̘̆́̽͊̚ͅẗ̶̨̪̩͇̦̗́̅̿͒̐̃̈h̴̪̞̝̪̝̼͉͂͌͆̾̽͆͝ĕ̸̡͊͊̄́͋̒ ̸͓̬̈̏̚g̸̪̿́ỏ̸̮͈̠̅͒̚͝d̴͇̝͔͙̱͇͈͒̃̎̄s̷̛͉͕̟̯̤̋̅͑?̸̛̱̳͍̯͙̖̬̑̒̄͂]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA
> 
> "?" Niffty stared at the bloodstain, looking around the room before deciding to clean it. She also found a bullet in the sink, but she's pretty sure it belongs to neither Alastor nor Husk. It's also recent. 'It must be Angel's stuff.'
> 
> "That won't do." Niffty scrubbed the floor. She'll return the stuff to Angel later, after she reports to Alastor. For now, she'll keep cleaning.


	2. Charlie Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie forgets her phone and Vaggie has to do it in the Lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw the game called Charlie Charlie...
> 
> I just had to do it! XD

After a couple of days playing Russian Roulette, Angel Dust was minding his own business (watching Husk and Alastor play while carrying Niffty around to dust some ornaments) when Vaggie storms down from the stairway with two color pencils and a paper.

"What's wrong this time, fam?" Angel looked away from the riled feline and smug deer.

"Charlie left her Hell phone" Vaggie slammed a piece of paper on the table and wrote an X. "And she's not back yet."

"How's a pen and paper gonna solve that?" Angel stood up from his seat and walked towards Vaggie's side. He stared at two YES and two NO written on each quadrant. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Vaggie struggle to perfectly overlap two pencils to line it with the X she made earlier. Niffty and Angel to grab a seat and watched Vaggie. It's not weird for Angel to watch Vaggie try something modern or new.

"Both you of keep quiet okay?" Vaggie it a candle and placed it above the paper. She positions her phone below the paper. She remains standing to stare at the paper, waiting for several seconds before asking in a very soft tone. "Charlie, Charlie, are you there?"

"Pfft. I blew that." Angel joked at Niffty when the candle fire extinguished and the pencil slightly moved. "Now I'm hooked. What's this game about?"

"Charlie Charlie. Are you lost?" Vaggie ignored Angel. Angel rolled his eyes and decided to pull his phone out. He can figure out what this game is. It can't be that hard.

"The pencil's moving!" Niffty gasped and Angel looked to see the pencil move to YES.

"Where- Charlie Charlie. Are you in the mall?" Vaggie groaned when the pencil moved NO and her phone receives a message. Vaggie grabbed her phone. "Great."

"Charlie Charlie... Errr Did I use drugs today?" Angel finally read through the game's mechanics. Apparently, it's a Spanish game that turned popular around the 2000s. Angel whistled when the pencil slowly went towards the YES. "Shit. She knows, but this is cute. How long have you two conversed this way?"

"What game is this?" Niffty glanced at Angel who gave her his phone. She read quickly, turning silent for a while.

"Can you not? This is serious business." Vaggie glared at Angel gave a careless shrug. Vaggie asked, typing on her phone. "Charlie Charlie. Promise me you'll wait for me at the Plaza?"

"Good. Angel. Throw the paper and pencil in the fireplace. I'm picking her up." When the pencil wiggled on the YES quadrants, Vaggie walked out with her harpoon and phone in hand. "Niffty. You're the boss of the house."

* * *

  
*BAM!

"What was that 'bout?" Husk spoke, hugging his earnings for today as Alastor stood up.

"It's Charlie, Husk! Charlie Charlie! Is that really you?" Niffty returned the phone, asking the paper. The pencil wiggled once more. "A Y/N question!"

"I don't get why we gotta burn it though~" Angel yawned, stretching his arms. The two guys are coming over, probably bored out of their wits.

"It's just a bunch of pencils." Husk remarked and Niffty puffed her cheek.

"No it isn't. It's Charlie's way of talking without her phone. I'll show you." Niffty has only met Charlie for a couple of months, but she treats the princess like her best friend/sister. "Charlie Charlie. Do you hate us? If NO, you have to light the candle!"

"I don't think that's part of the rules-" Angel stared at the candle got lit once more. He squints, "Hey Charlie. Can you burn the paper for me?"

The pencil stays at the NO. _Darn._

"I still say it's Bullshit." Husk eyed the game on the table.

"Ok. How about..." Niffty crossed her arms, thinking. "Charlie Charlie. Can you point the pencil to where Husk is?"

"Hey! That's... Funny." Angel stared at the pencil's eraser butt move towards Husk and when the cat moved, it followed suit. "This gave me an idea."

"We will not." Alastor must've seen his plotting face because he wouldn't immediately reject the idea off the bat. "Oh Charlie~ Are you perhaps beside a radio tower?"

...

The pencil stops and slowly goes to YES.

"♫~" Alastor hums appreciatively which is actually more creepy than the paper and pencil. Angel has to stop this before the deer gets any ideas.

"Hey Char! You mind?" Angel decided, grabbing a flame thrower behind the couch. When the pencil moved to NO, Angel pointed the flame thrower at the table and burned the entire table.

"Now that that's over with..." He tossed the flame thrower, ignoring the shrill gasp of the head cleaner, the nonchalance of the radio host and the yawn of the feline. He ripped a gigantic plastic of marshmallows, already had his fill on weird games for today, and some sticks Charlie kept beside the flame thrower _for reasons_. "Who wants to roast some marshmallows?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA:
> 
> "Was that supposed to be your medium to talk to Al?" Husk inquired, drinking a bottle as Charlie curled up in a blanket on the couch. He glanced at the hallway, waiting for Niffty and Alastor to finish cooking lunch. "Isn't there a better one?"
> 
> "I never thought about it. I don't have a lot of friends so why should I improve it?" Charlie hummed, eyes semi-closed as she wait for Vaggie and Angel to come down with a bigger blanket upstairs. Soaked under a bloody rain, Charlie was shivering when she came back all clean in Vaggie's arms. Now the princess is bundled up like a cocoon. Charlie yawned, closing her eyes. "Will Al kill me if I skip lunch?"
> 
> "Nah. Niffty will." Husk took another sip.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is the last. XD


End file.
